


Wandering into an Unknown Land (the Permanent Vacation remix)

by Cookie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie/pseuds/Cookie
Summary: Lancelot wrote more than one letter...





	Wandering into an Unknown Land (the Permanent Vacation remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permanent Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867248) by [GeekLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover). 



> Dear GeekLover - I loved this story when I first read it so it was lovely to have you as my remix match! It meant I could find it again and to do something I'd thought about when I read it originally - hope you enjoy it!

To put it mildly, the last few months had been a roller coaster. Swapping houses with Hunith had been the best thing Arthur had ever done and with one spontaneous act his life had changed forever.

Satisfied, he looked down at the last few bars of the score he’d been composing and knew it was some of the best work he’d ever done. Funny how falling in love seemed to have coincided with a shift from small romantic comedies to some fairly major pictures. His latest was a hard-hitting piece set in a dystopian future and had stretched him creatively. He smiled, saving the work just as his phone rang.

“Hi Gwen, how are you?” He grinned. He knew this call would be coming as soon as Merlin told her their news. He pulled the phone away from his ear as a gale of squealing emanated from the handset.

Eventually she calmed down enough to let him speak. “Merlin told you then?”

He laughed aloud as this generated another round of squealing, which gradually became more coherent.

“I’m so pleased for you both, I really am.”

“Thanks, you’ve no idea how important it is for me to hear you say that.” One of the many things spending time with Merlin had done, was to help him come to terms with the fact he was a deeply emotional man. For so long his emotions had been pushed aside or pressed down, but Merlin had the ability to tap into those and to release them.

“Leon and I want to take you both to dinner.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Arthur had also learned to let his new friends pay. It had been the subject of his first fight with Merlin and he’d had to accept that just because he had money, it didn’t mean he always paid.

The sound of the studio door opening had him turning to grin at Merlin.

“Gwen?” Merlin mouthed, raising his eyebrows.

Arthur nodded, waiting until Merlin moved to stand beside him, revelling in the warm length of his body as he settled.

“Are you going to have an engagement party?” Gwen asked.

“Just a small gathering at the pub. Gwaine has come over to see Hunith again and will be staying for a while.” He winced as Merlin elbowed him. The friendship that had blossomed between Gwaine and Merlin’s mother discomfited both Arthur and Merlin, but they knew better to say anything. “We can do something then. I’ll let Morgana know as well. She was planning on coming over next week anyway.”

Gwen squealed again. Over the past eight months Gwen and Morgana had struck up a slightly unnerving friendship.

“So, dinner tonight? 7:30 at the pub.”

“Sounds wonderful – we’ll see you then.”

Arthur put the phone down and wrapped Merlin up in his arms. “Is there anyone left who doesn’t know?”

“I think now Gwen knows, that probably covers it.” Merlin reached up and kissed him gently. “Tell me again you’re sure?”

Arthur grinned. He’d spent several weeks working up to a romantic proposal, only to be foiled when Merlin had beaten him to it. It had led to him laughing in Merlin’s face, a certain amount of misunderstanding and hurt, before he could explain his reaction and outline the various scenarios he’d considered. All of which had Merlin chortling, so overall Arthur was rather glad Merlin had taken the initiative. Somehow his quiet question, unhampered by any flummery or fancy tricks, had been so much more romantic.

“I am so very sure this is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Oy. Best idea I’ve ever had, thank you.” Merlin might have made a better job of appearing offended if he hadn’t kissed Arthur again.

“Best idea we’ve ever had?” Arthur asked.

“I can definitely agree with that.”

**

Gwen and Leon’s impromptu dinner had grown a little by the time they got to the pub as they were joined by Hunith and Gwaine. It was a convivial occasion, with plenty of laughter and teasing and Arthur was surprised when Gwen caught him on his own towards the end of the evening.

“Could I see you alone tomorrow, Arthur?” Her eyes were soft and almost troubled.

“Of course. I need to come into town in the morning – shall I come to the house.”

She bit her lip and wrung her hands together. “Yes, that would probably be best. About 11 am? The girls will be at nursery.”

“That’s fine.” Arthur was suddenly beset by doubt. “Don’t you think we should get married? Do you not think I’m right for Merlin?”

“Oh, Arthur,” she put her hand on his arm and squeezed. “I think you two are wonderful together, don’t worry about that for a moment. You make one another so happy and I couldn’t be more pleased, I promise.”

He smiled, relieved. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

She hugged him, and then plastered a bright smile on her face as a slightly tipsy Merlin joined them.

**

Arthur entered Gwen’s cosy front room with a certain amount of trepidation the next morning, infected by her solemn face. He barely had a chance to get through the door before she launched into speech.

“I wasn’t too sure whether I should do this, but it was one of the last things he asked me and I’m not sure but it might be bad luck or something not to do it –“

“Gwen,” he held up a hand to stop her, suddenly aware of who the ‘he’ was she referred to. “Just tell me, please.”

She took a deep breath. “More than anything, Lance wanted Merlin to find someone else. He said that when he did, and I knew it was serious, I should give them this.” She handed him a sealed envelope. “I need to do some things in town, then I’ll go on to work. Take as long as you need.” She leaned across and pressed a kiss to his brow.

Arthur stared at the envelope in his hand, and hardly noticed Gwen leaving. Moving across to the sofa, he sank down onto the cushions. After a moment’s hesitation and a great deal of care, he opened the letter.

The writing was untidy, as if done by an old man and Arthur knew Lancelot must have been very ill when he penned the words.

_Dear friend,_

_I call you friend even though we will never meet. If you have received this from Gwen then it means my story has ended, but hopefully for my Merlin it is a new chapter - and the happiest so far._

_I'll admit to a certain jealousy - that you will share the future with him - but mostly I'm relieved knowing he's found someone who will make him smile again._

_Merlin should always smile._

_I was the love of Merlin’s youth - we grew up together and found our way to one another. I love him with all my heart and somehow I know you do too._

_So this is my charge to you. Look after him. Let him look after you. Fight sometimes but never leave angry or let the sun go down with bitter words or silence._

_Laugh often. Love always._

_Be happy_

_With my love and blessing._

_Lancelot_

Arthur swallowed hard and swiped his hand across his eyes. Taking a deep breath he traced some of the words on the page. “Thank you,” he whispered.

**

Merlin seemed to have a sixth sense when something had upset Arthur so it shouldn’t have surprised Arthur when Merlin took one look at him, frowned and got up from his desk.

“Arthur?”

“I’m fine, really.” Arthur walked into Merlin’s open arms and felt his emotions ease as the grip around him tightened. “Gwen asked to see me. She had a letter for me – from Lance.”

Merlin was suddenly very still. Arthur rubbed his face against Merlin’s soft hair and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s ear.

“He’d left the letter with Gwen to give to whomever you would marry.”

“I didn’t know about that – Gwen never said. It’s the type of thing he would do though.”

If Arthur had ever really felt jealous about Lance and the fondness that always coloured Merlin’s tone when he spoke about him, the letter he’d read would have banished it. As it was, Lance’s unselfishness in the face of his own death had his throat closing and eyes blinking.

“Oh, love.” Merlin reached up and drew his thumbs across Arthur’s cheeks.

Even now, Arthur didn’t cry often, but it always seemed related to Merlin when he did; mostly ridiculous, happy, sentimental tears. These were tears of gratitude.

He cleared his throat. “Do you want to read the letter?”

Merlin stared at him for a moment and then sighed. “That letter was for you. I’ve already had my final words from Lance – and they were lovely. That’s enough for me.”

“He was a good man.”

“He was – one of the two best men I’ve ever met.”

“Oh,” Arthur was deadpan. “Who was the other one?”

Merlin threw his head back and laughed, pinching Arthur’s side. “For that you can make me a cup of tea.”

Arthur followed Merlin into the kitchen, half-listening to Merlin’s chatter and half-thinking about how lucky he was to be able to share his life with this man. I’ll cherish every day, he promised silently, and snagged Merlin’s favourite mug from the cupboard along with one for himself.

I will make him happy.

I will always love him.

 

Fin


End file.
